Perfection
by tranquil storm
Summary: SenHana. The true meaning of perfection, all in one single junction in time. (The summary sucks, I know. But please R&R?)


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun is shining brightly and the skies seem to favor the calm atmosphere that I am in right now. The park is serene, the ambience a seemingly blissful paradise. The day was what most would call 'perfect'. 

But I have never believed in that word. Perfection is nothing but a fantasy, an unreachable dream that many strive to achieve. But it isn't worth it. There was once a time when I was one of those many, attempting to accomplish the impossible. Lost in my own world, making myself what I thought myself to be: the unbeatable tensai. 

But one day I had suddenly come to realize that I was nothing short of a fool, dreaming too much dreams, trying too much, only to meet failure in the end. Haruko had slapped me hard across the face with her words, although they were soft and gently said. I knew it was coming, I wasn't completely dense. But even with my knowledge, it hurt. And there was no denying it. 

I lost all faith in myself, and did things just for the sake of doing them. 

Then one day Akira Sendoh came into my life. 

It was strange how he suddenly brought the light back. How he managed to look through me and see me for what I truly was, and still accept me. He was always with me for some reason, to cheer me up with whatever antics he's got. And it felt good, simply being with him, feeling as if I'm still cared for. I started laughing again, real laughter from real heartfelt mirth. Not like the tensai laughter I always executed to hide all my insecurities. 

Then one night, when he was walking me home like he insisted, he abruptly stopped and kissed me. And I think that was when I realized that I was starting to fall again, even if it was against my will. As if I was pushed of a cliff and all I could do was fall and watch as I came closer to the ground with a big, hard, painful crash…

After months of seeing each other, he suddenly told me that he needed to think about our relationship. Just like that, it was as sudden as his first kiss. And I knew that something was wrong, something that I couldn't fix. I didn't know what was there to think about. But I knew that it was all about to end. And it hurt so badly, Haruko's rejection would be like a sting of an ant compared to the overwhelming pain Akira has given me. 

I should have seen it coming, he was Sendoh Akira, Ryonan Ace, one of the most sought after guys in Kanagawa, a playboy…

And who was I? I was just the obnoxious Sakuragi Hanamichi, the beginner of Shohoku, dumped by fifty-one girls. 

I was stupid. 

So when he said he needed to think, it came as a surprise for me. And because of that, the anguish took over me, it was as if my whole world was shattered and all I could do was nod and walk away and accept the facts that were hauled over me. The pain engulfed me in the damnedest pits of darkness…

So here I am, looking for sunlight. 

But my eyes see nothing but gray dullness in this world. I have been hurt too many times. 

And the heavens seemingly want share my misery, so it weeps. The starts to pour over me, dampening my entire being. 

I look up, thanking the sky for its tears. For making me feel like I'm not alone.

I spread my arms and close my eyes, my head tilting upwards. I'm ready for whatever you throw at me. I'm numb from all the pain…

Then suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder from behind. 

I put down my hands and look straight ahead, not daring to see his face. These arms are all too familiar, his touch, his breath against my neck. 

But I won't let him do this to me again, so I try to break free, only to have him tighten his embrace. 

"I'm not letting you go" his voice was low, serious. I feel his arms loosen, but they are still around me. It's as if his arms hold all the comfort in the world, the warmth of a thousand amities gone astray all in one single embrace.

I couldn't leave.

"So have you thought about us?" I whisper, and although the rain seems to drown away my voice, he hears me. 

"I need you back" he replies, as if it was what he was saying was a known fact.

"Why?" I question him, unbelieving.

Then he turns me to face him. His blue eyes look directly into mine, and he utters the words that I never thought I'd hear.

"I love you" 

He's never said that before. 

He cups my chin and brings my lips to his. I feel my the shattered pieces of my world go back into place, and my life seems to be illuminated again, time ceased to matter…

The rain is pouring hard and the skies are gray. The park is bedewed with the still descending rain. The place was wet, dim, and bleary, the sun covered by dark clouds. 

But Akira is with me. And he's all the light that I need. 

Then I start thinking that maybe some people are given that rare chance of feeling pure, utter, plain, and real…

…Perfection.

-END-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehehehehe… I was bored.

I have turned into this sappy SenHana freak, because of a certain writer named Cymone. I just read her stories, viola! 

even though I already know that this sucked, It would be really nice if you reviewed… ^.^


End file.
